Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War (機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO, Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Sensou Hiroku) is a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the first part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2004. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation are fighting each other during the infancy of the One Year War. Zeon's Jotunheim (once a civilian space cargo ship) has been commissioned to test various weapon prototypes against the Earth Federation, in tests to be conducted by the crew of the Jotunheim, the 603 . Oliver May is the engineering lieutenant in charge of reporting the outcome of the prototype tests, to determine what weapons should be mass-manufactured for Zeon usage during the upcoming months of war. These prototype weapons include the Jormungand cannon, the Hidolfr tank, and the EMS-10 Zudah Mobile Suit. The Hidden One Year War also includes events pivotal in the Universal Century timeline, such as Operation British, the Battle of Loum, and the aftermath of Operation Odessa. Background Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War was exclusively shown at Bandai Museum in Matsudo, Japan as part of Gundam's 25th Anniversary Project, but has seen a limited release on DVD. The episodes aired from the 19th of July 2004 to the 3rd of November 2004. Episodes Characters Earth Federation * Federico Czariano - An Earth Federation Forces soldier who has been operating a seized Zaku Commander. * Mario - An Earth Federation Forces soldier who has been operating a seized Zaku. * Jackson - An Earth Federation Forces soldier who has been operating a Zaku II Ground Type. * Stuart - A Earth Federation soldier who has been operating a Zaku. * Grogorv - An Earth Federation Forces soldier who has been operating a seized Zaku. Principality of Zeon * Domenico Marquez - in charge of piloting Jotunheim itself. * Oliver May - Engineering Lieutenant, a man dedicated to his work as an engineer. * Martin Prochnow - The captain of Jotunheim. * Aleksandro Hemme - Chief Gunnery Officer of the QCX-76A Jormungand. * Monique Cadillac - Lieutenant Commander. * Hideto Washiya - An officer who belongs to the Technical Evaluation Division. * Albert Schacht - Engineering Headquarter Commander, in charge of 603 Technical Evaluation Unit. * Ehrlich Kruger - A commensurate lieutenant commander. * Jean Xavier - in charge of fire control of the Jotunheim. * Demeziere Sonnen - Lieutenant Commander and an ex-instructor in the Tank Training Unit. He has known Cadillac since then. * Jean-Luc Duvall - An officer in the Principality Forces after working as a test pilot at Zimmad for 12 years. Mobile Suits Principality of Zeon * EMS-10 Zudah * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Char Aznable colors) Ship Classes and Support Units * ''Papua''-Class Supply Ship * Gwazine-class * H.L.V. * HOTOL * Jotunheim * Komusai * Musai-class light cruiser * Observation Boat * QCX-76A Jormungand * YMT-05 Hildolfr Earth Federation * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type (captured units) * RX-78-2 Gundam * RB-79 Ball * RGM-79 GM Ship Classes and Support Units * Magellan-class battleship * Salamis-class cruiser * Type 61 Tank Gallery Msigloo.jpg ca861_msigloothehiddenoneyearwar.jpg alexp2alexsena.jpg Gundam Weapons - MS Igloo 99.jpg See also * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO Apocalypse 0079 (Manga) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 603 External links *MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War official site (Japanese) *MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War official site (English) *MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War on MAHQ Category:Series